Attack of the Noobs
by Fruitalicious
Summary: It is a peaceful, normal day in the world of Runescape... except for the new army of noobs that seem to be even more powerful then top leveled members... and there attacking everything they see!


Attack of the Noobs

The sword cut through the air and struck the guard hard on his shoulder. He kneeled over in pain, and faded away.

FruitcakeNat smiled and pushed her purple hair out of her eyes. She swung her trusty ademandite sword and laid it back in its usual spot across her shoulder.

Nat was on the border of Varrock. The giant wall loomed in front of her and the red banners flapped proudly in the wind. Now that Nat had gotten rid of that guard that was in her way, she was free to enter the huge town.

Nat walked along the path, passing many buildings, stalls and other players. She gripped a beautiful cut sapphire in her hand that glittered in the sunlight. Nat wandered down to the big fountain in the center of Varrock and stopped. She looked around at the crowd. Nat had a feeling she'd have luck today…

"Cut sapphire for sale!" Nat called to the crowd. A few of the players looked up with interest. Nat grinned and held the sapphire above her head.

"Beautiful sapphire for sale! A bargain only five hundred gold coins, get it quick!" The players looked away again, and started walking away. Nat's grin faded and she lowered the stone from above her head. She stared at it glowing in her hands.

"Guess I'm gonna have you around for awhile," she thought.

Suddenly a very inexperienced player (or a noob as Nat liked to call it) jumped in front of her.

"I'll buy your gem," he said gruffly. His eyes shined at the sight of the gem Nat was holding.

The player was wielding a bronze long sword, one of the most basic swords Nat knew of, and in his other hand, he was holding a small wooden blocking shield. The guy had very dirty black hair, and his pants were torn.

Nat rolled her eyes and sighed. This player would defiantly not be able to afford her precious stone.

"You got five hundred coins?" Nat asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I could give you 50 coins for it," the guy replied hopefully.

"No thanks," said Nat quickly. She turned her back on the player, and started to walk away.

Suddenly something hit Nat in the back, and she winced in pain. She saw stars in her eyes…

Nat wheeled around and she saw the player with his sword raised.

"Give me that gem or else," the guy growled.

Nat raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah right, you got courage for taking on me… But now you'll pay!"

Nat shoved the gem into her pocket, and gripped her trusty sword in her hand. She slashed at the player but he quickly moved out of the way. The guy jumped up onto the fountain and starting waving his sword around at her. Nat eyed the guy and slashed at his feet.

Suddenly the player leapt from the fountain, his sword raised and he jumped onto Nat and knocked her sword of her hand. Nat fell to the ground with a thud, and noticed the player was standing above her, holding her sword.

Nat's eyes widened in horror as the player raised Nat's sword. She felt a rush of air and then she saw the sword coming towards her…

Another sword blocked Nat's sword. A figure stood above her hacked away at the guy that had threatened her. She saw the player fall to the ground groaning. He dropped Nat's sword and it landed with a clang by her hand. Nat quickly grabbed it and scrambled up. She was breathing heavily and the wound on her back was throbbing.

"Now whose turn is it to feel scared?" Nat said to the player. She raised her sword and quickly got rid of the guy.

Nat stood there swaying, questions buzzing through her head… How had such an inexperienced player made such a blow on her… And who was the person who saved her from the guy…

Nat looked beside her and saw a figure in a beautiful princess gown, and a jokers hat. She had blond pigtails and a grim expression on her face.

"Maeve Rae!" exclaimed Nat. "Great timing! You saved my life!"

The girl turned towards Nat and grinned.

"Don't worry Nat; I'll always be around to protect you from noobs," Maeve joked.

Nat scowled at her friend.

"Yeah about that… Who was that guy?"

"I don't…"

Suddenly a scream pierced the air. Nat turned around and saw the same guy that had threatened her before had reappeared, beating up a very strong player. Nat eyes widened with surprise as she saw now the guy had a whole army of noobs behind him… They were invading Varrock!

Nat looked at Maeve, and they nodded. Nat charged towards one of the evil noobs and struck him down with one blow. Maeve did the same next to her. Nat felt something hit her in her side, and a she felt a blow to her stomach. Nat winced as the sword tore her brown priests gown. She wheeled around and stabbed another three noobs behind her.

Nat saw another few noobs advancing on her. She started stepping backwards, her sword sticking out in front of her. Nat bumped into something behind her. It was Maeve.

"There's too many Nat!" Maeve cried. "We're surrounded!"

"But…" Nat looked around her and saw another huge group of noobs circle around them. "That's it we've gotta get out of here!" Nat exclaimed. She pulled her fire staff out of her bag, and a couple of runes.

"Grab onto me Maeve!" Nat said. Maeve nodded and firmly gripped onto Nat's arm.

Nat focused on her spell. She created a purple ball of light, and in a flash, they were traveling through time and space.

The girls landed with a bump in Lumbridge. Nat staggered to a wall of the castle, and leant against it breathing hard. Maeve sat on the ground, her gown ripped and torn.

"I think we're safe…" gasped Nat. Maeve stared suspiciously at the noobs already in Lumbridge around the fountains and slowly stood up. She pulled out her adamadite amour and buckled on her plate. She then shoved on her pants and even put her helmet on.

"Best to be safe," said Maeve.

"I think these noobs around here are harmless Maeve," said Nat calmly.

"You never know. You can never trust anyone on Runescape," replied Maeve.

Suddenly there was a flash of light from the other side of the courtyard and the army of noobs appeared, grinning menacingly at everyone around the square.

"Here we go again," Maeve groaned. Nat shook her head in disbelief. How were these noobs so powerful?

A member player laughed at the army and grabbed his whip.

"Be careful of that army, there dangerous!"

"Hah, dangerous!" the member scoffed. "How could they be dangerous?"

"You'll soon see," warned Maeve.

"You shouldn't be worried, you who's level 40," he pointed at Nat. "And you who's level 56," he pointed at Maeve.

The member laughed again, but a noob rushed at him and started slashing at his belly. The member swiftly regained himself, and started to crack the whip at the noobs face, but it was all in vain. The noob ran around the member and shoved him hard from behind. The member was taken by surprise and he fell to his knees. The noob laughed and lodged his pathetic bronze sword right through the guy's rune armour. The member gasped in pain and fell onto his stomach, and was immediately fading away.

Maeve and I looked at each other shook our heads. This was war.

I shook myself and got out my sword once more.

"Bring it on!" I yelled to the army.

"Yeah!" the other players cried, including most of the good noobs.

If they wanted a battle, then they shall have a battle.


End file.
